


fucking thunderstorms

by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad



Series: random things i made at 3am [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kageyama Tobio is Scared of Thunderstorms, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Out of Character Kageyama Tobio, Storms, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, for like a second, im just soft, its just cute and fluff, maybe he might not be, they get stuck inside during a storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad
Summary: they're stuck inside during a thunderstorm and Kageyama gets scared then its fluff without plot basically
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: random things i made at 3am [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916812
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	fucking thunderstorms

Tsukishima was about to leave Kageyama's apartment when they heard the thunder. "Fuck, I forgot to check the weather." Tsukishima hissed as it started to pour.

Kageyama realized what that meant. "So you're staying here?" He asked louder than he intended. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't walk into the storm if you paid me." He said simply. "Fuck." Kageyama mumbles clearly not quiet enough considering the look Tsukishima gave him. 

"Does the king not want a commoner in his home?" Tsukishima taunted. "If I say yes will you leave?" Kageyama asked. Two could play at this game. Tsukishima stared at him and he stared back.

While they were having there staring contest of sorts Tsukishima noticed how pretty Kageyama's blue eyes were. Like the ocean. Tsukishima could get lost in Kageyama's eyes just like the ocean.

Kageyama on the other hand was analyzing Tsukishima's face as a whole. From his brown eyes to his pink lips. Kageyama felt his face flush as he continued. Kageyama shakes his head after he realizes he was starring at his lips. 

"You can stay here but we're watching volleyball," Kageyama said indifferently. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He does that a lot. "Whatever your apartment watch what you want." Tsukishima plops onto the sofa Kageyama following close behind. 

Kageyama sits on the floor in front of the sofa his feet on the coffee table's little shelf as he scrolls through youtube finding a volleyball video. He finally decided on a video and turns the volume up. Far too loud. "What the hell king turn this down!" Tsukishima cringed covering his ears. 

Kageyama forgot he had company. "No." 

"You have neighbors! And I want to keep my eardrums."

Sighing Kageyama turned the volume down. As soon as he did thunder boomed. It took everything in him to not fully jump and the sound. 

It was peaceful after that. Kageyama enthralled by volleyball wrapped in a blanket and Tsukishima sitting crisscross on his phone assuring Yamaguchi that he was fine and that Yamaguchi didn't need to come over. Then four loud booms came one after another. Kageyama let out a squeal and jumped.

After that, he turned the volume back up and wrapped the blanket around him tighter. He peeked over at Tsukishima who was looking at him. _He's probably gonna make fun of me_ Kageyama thought.

But before Kageyama could say anything Tsukishima asked "King, are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Kageyama's initial thought is to make a snarky reply like 'what gave it away" but the words wouldn't come out. Instead, he settles for a small head nod. 

It makes Kageyama feel weak, small. Kageyama doesn't like it. Boom! Kageyama jumps and now he's just a blanket with a person barley visible. He's shaking he can tell. Tsukishima probably can too. _He's probably thinking about all the blackmail or more insults to get under my skin._

Boom! It happens a couple of seconds later. Kageyama forgot about the volleyball or turning up the tv. It doesn't help. As Kageyama's about to pull that blanket tighter, he feels a pair of arms pull him onto the couch. 

"Pull that blanket any tighter and you'll suffocate," Tsukishima whispers his voice really close to Kageyama's ear. A little too close. Kageyama takes a moment. He feels something soft under his legs. It's not the blanket or the couch.

Or his pants because he's wearing shorts. Kageyama opens his eyes and sees that the soft thing was Tsukishima's sweatpants. They're really soft and Kageyama wants a pair. Then it clicks. 

Kageyama is sitting in his lap. 

Kageyama panics and the thunder that came directly after this realization didn't help. _Does God really hate me?_ Kageyama would've gone into full panic mode if it weren't for the arms that wrapped around his waist.

Tsukishima turned Kageyama so he was facing him and started to rub circles into Kageyama's side. Kageyama soon hugged Tsukishima back he wrapped his legs around Tsukishima and burrowed his face into his neck. 

It reminded Kageyama of when his mother would hold him in her lap and rock back and forth singing songs until he calmed down.

Kageyama's breath evened and the shaking almost stopped when he pulled back. He was about to apologize when Tsukishima beat him to it.

"King you better not say sorry I already have Yamaguchi saying sorry twenty-four seven." 

Kageyama didn't know what to say so once again he nodded. "Great now that's settled." Tsukishima just grabbed his phone. Kageyama didn't know if that meant leave or what. Tsukishima's arms were still around him though. Kageyama was utterly confused.

Tsukishima squeezed Kageyama lightly and put his chin on top of his head. Even Kageyama was smart enough to know that meant stay. So he did. He stayed cuddled up to Tsukishima who was doing whatever on his phone as he listened to the volleyball in the background.

The storm let up but now it was ten pm and Tsukishima was staying because he couldn't walk home his mom said so. Tsukishima Kei was spending the night at Kageyama's house. It would be a lot weirder if the two didn't spend hours cuddled on a couch. 

Although Kageyama was tired and gay and that was confusing so his brain won't function. 

They needed to eat though so Kageyama had to try and find some energy to get up or do anything at all besides sit there. "Kageyama eating dinner wasn't an option," Tsukishima said shoving Kageyama off him. Kageyama groaned and curled up in response. 

"Just like a king to make the commoner cook for him in his apartment." Tsukishima didn't sound all that annoyed. He probably wouldn't let Kageyama withing a foot of anything in the kitchen now anyway. 

Kageyama started to doze off and right as he was about to. "Dinner!" Tsukishima yelled. He was standing right in front of Kageyama so the yelling wasn't necessary. "Fuck off," Kageyama mumbled turning around. 

"Get up dinner isn't an option I said this before." Tsukishima walked away and Kageyama thought that was the end of it. Tsukishima walked back into the living room two bowls of ramen in hand.

"For an athlete, you sure do have a lack of healthy food." He said placing the bowls on placemats. "Now get up and eat you can sleep later." At this point, Kageyama had no other options but he would be stubborn as long as possible. "What are you, my mom?" 

"No, I'm actually in your life." Kageyama knew that should've offended him or something like that but it didn't. Something about Tsukishima saying it. It made no sense. Kageyama wordlessly sat on the floor next to Tsukishima. 

Kageyama will admit Tsukishima won that round. Not out loud. Tsukishima knew he won once Kageyama sat down with him so he didn't need to say it out loud. It was understood. Kageyama has no idea when the two of them started to do that though.

They ate in silence the only sound being the tv which has been turned down so Tsukishima can 'hear himself think'. 

After they finished Tsukishima took the dishes ignoring Kageyama saying he would do them. "Well, I don't need pajamas," Tsukishima said. He was right too Kageyama looked at him and he was wearing the soft sweatpants with a t-shirt. Tsukishima knew he was staring by the smirt on his face. Kageyama needed pajamas though.

He got his pajamas and now it was the sleeping situation.

"How do you not have a futon?"

"Me and Hinata always fall asleep on the couch."

"I'm not sleeping on your couch."

"Thought you were a commoner?" 

"You can sleep on the couch." 

"No, I'm sleeping in my bed."

"Okay guess we're sharing."

Kageyama paused. He's sharing a bed with Tsukishima. He should not be having a freak out over this. They cuddled on the couch for hours after all but something about sharing a bed makes it more... domestic. Kageyama realized he'd been staring and shoved the thoughts away.

Tsukishima was already laying in the bed back on his phone probably texting Yamaguchi or something. Kageyama crawled into bed next to him laying stiff on his back under the covers. "Calm down I can hear you overthinking from here," Tsukishima said not even looking up from his phone.

"Fuck off." Kageyama looked away a blush crept up and he had no clue why. After a moment Tsukishima put his phone down and wrapped his arms around Kageyama pulling him closer. 

"Go to sleep King," he whispers pressing a soft kiss to Kageyama's cheek. Kageyama blushes so hard he happy it's dark. He does fall into a peaceful sleep afterward though. 

And if they go to school holding hands and Tsukishima is always either there or on the phone with Kageyama when there's a thunderstorm. Well, that's their business.


End file.
